1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for processing image data to identify the positions of surfaces on an aircraft. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to processing image data from a camera on an aircraft to identify out-of-rig surfaces on the aircraft.
2. Background
As an aircraft ages, parts that were assembled to precise tolerances may begin to lose their tight configurations. Flaps, slats, spoilers, ailerons, and other movable surfaces may slip slightly out of place, even when they are fully retracted. Movable surfaces on an aircraft that have shifted from their desired position on the aircraft may be referred to as being “out-of-rig.”
Out-of-rig surfaces on an aircraft may increase drag. Increased drag may result in increased fuel burn resulting, therefore, in increased costs for operating the aircraft.
Out-of-rig surfaces on an aircraft may be identified during routine maintenance inspections of the aircraft. However, the misalignment of out-of-rig surfaces on an aircraft may only be visible during flight.
When surfaces on an aircraft are far enough out-of-rig, the flight crew may notice an anomalous off-center trim setting during flight. Alternatively, or in addition, the flight management computer on an aircraft may detect and log an anomalous off-center trim setting. If such an anomalous off-center trim setting is reported several times, maintenance personnel may check for possible causes of the anomalous off-center trim setting, including checking for out-of-rig surfaces on the aircraft.
When surfaces on an aircraft are far enough out-of-rig, an operator of the aircraft may detect an increase in the amount of fuel burned by the aircraft. For example, an airline or other operator of an aircraft may identify an increased use of fuel by an aircraft. In response, the operator of the aircraft may check for possible causes of the increased fuel usage, including checking for out-of-rig surfaces on the aircraft.
Current methods for identifying out-of-rig surfaces on an aircraft may not identify such surfaces until excess operating costs have been incurred due to increased drag and the resulting increased use of fuel that may be caused by such out-of-rig surfaces. Therefore, a system and method for identifying out-of-rig surfaces on an aircraft in a timely manner may be desirable.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.